borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, with each completion of the challenge giving a small amount of Badass Rank. The objective of Cult of the Vault is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Elpis (Pandora's Moon) and Helios (Hyperion's Satellite). The number of Vault symbols in every location varies from 0 to 5, as indicated on the Challenges window in the Badass Rank page of the ECHO communicator interface. Most Vault symbols are found on walls and objects that are in hard-to-reach and/or hidden places. They vary in size from roughly 1 to 10 feet (30 cm to 3 m) in diameter. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Abandoned Training Facility *Around the center of the map, carefully jump down onto a lower level along the north side going into the lava. The vault symbol is on a wall underneath the western side. [Map] [Symbol] * Go to the separated part on the east side of the map. Behind the broken structure there, jump down onto a lower level. The vault symbol is on the wall. [Map] [Symbol] Concordia *On the roof of Janey Springs Emporium of Stuff, the vault symbol is just behind the sign. [Map] [Symbol] *The vault symbol is on the roof of the Meriff's office, where the turrets appear before placing a transponder in the middle of it during one of the early missions. [Map] [Symbol] *On a roof above the entry point from Serenity's Waste. The vault symbol can be accessible by jumping to the south from the platform where the electrical fuse box is located. [Map] [Symbol] Crisis Scar * After exiting the cave, follow the wall left all the way to the cliff edge. The symbol is on the floor [Map] [Symbol] * Behind the crate on the small platform in the middle of the lava river [Map] [Symbol] * On the rooftop of the northmost building the compound which is hanging over the edge of the cliff, on the wall of the small tower with the pipes feeding in to it [Map] [Symbol] Eleseer *On the outer wall in the section with the Fast Travel station; there is a ledge that goes along the outside. Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Before entering the northernmost area (crew quarters) where the exit to Research and Development is located, the vault symbol is on a wall to the right side, just in front of the Hyperion scanner. [Map] [Symbol] *Only accessible during or after Watch Your Step, the vault symbol is on the north-eastern part of Helios Access Tunnel #27-B, on the ground, next to the end of the train track. [Map] [Symbol] *Only accessible after completing An Urgent Message, the symbol is in one of the detention cells [Map] [Symbol] Jack's Office *In the eastern office block, in the corner between a plant and an desk [Map] [Symbol] Lunar Launching Station * On the roof of the Laser Amplification Nexus room. There is a set of 3 walkways which have to be crossed, the jumps require precise positioning and timing. [Map] [Symbol] * * Outlands Canyon * On a building high up on a cliff at the easternmost part of the map. Symbol is on the outside wall facing towards the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * On the wall of a small tower just north of the western compound, near the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Only accessible after Treasures of ECHO Madre has been completed. Enter the cave on the north-western island, the symbol is on the underside of the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Spur * From the entrance follow the wall around to the left through the interior, the symbol is directly ahead on a buttress [Map] [Symbol] * In the furthest south-east edge of the map, on the wall facing the cliff edge [Map] [Symbol] * In the south-west compound on the elevated platform. Jump up to the walkway, then to the support beam (north-east) the symbol is on the side of the tower. [Map] [Symbol] * In the northern compound, heading straight down the center at the back wall there is an alcove, the symbol is on the inside wall [Map] [Symbol] Pity's Fall * In Drakensberg (Dahl Spaceship) before the security elevator shaft, on the right hand side tucked behind some yellow pipes. [Map] [Symbol] * In Drakensberg, west corridor near the center of the ship, just south of the O2 cycler, two floors up. Use the girder next to the jump-pad as a platform to climb up.[Map] [Symbol] * In Drakensberg engine room, the large green pipe on the east side of the room can be jumped on, follow it south and the symbol is on the wall.[Map] [Symbol] Regolith Range * In the north-east compound, the vault symbol is tucked between buttresses on central structure south-side [Map] [Symbol] * In the eastern compound, use the wall to climb the ledge just out of bounds. From there head south, there is a free standing pillar, the vault symbol is located just above half-way facing the cliff edge. It can be reached by sprinting and jumping towards it then boosting forward. [Map] [Symbol] * At the exit of Deadlift's area, drop down and turn left and follow the wall around to a mechanical structure, the vault symbol is between two rivets [Map] [Symbol] Research and Development * When you enter the Stalker Biome for the first time, the vault symbol will be on the wall left of the entrance, facing the rest of the biome. [Map] [Symbol] * As you enter the Aquatic Life Stabilization area for the first time, there is a ramp leading down to your right. Go down and face the ramp; the vault symbol will be left of it. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Robotics area, stand at the giant brain and face the room; the vault symbol will be off to the right. [Map] [Symbol] Serenity's Waste *Near the first ECHO recording of Janey Springs, directly north of the first O2 station in the area, there is half of a spaceshipwreck. The vault symbol is on the top part of the fin on top. [Map] [Symbol] *On top of Janey's old garage where the broken Oz Kit is picked up, the vault symbol is on the east side, opposite of the satellite dish. [Map] [Symbol] *In Janey's base in the room where the fast travel terminal is located, hidden behind a container under the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] Sub-Level 13 * On the floor underneath the elevator. [Map] [Symbol] Titan Industrial Facility *In the courtyard near the exit to Titan Robot Production Plant on the lowest floor, on the wall just outside the New-U terminal room. [Map] [Symbol] Titan Robot Production Plant *In the large central corridor chamber, follow the underpass, there is a corridor heading east the symbol is at the end of that corridor on the wall to the right [Map] [Symbol] Triton Flats *A building on the edge of the cliff at the south-most part of the map. On the outside wall facing the cliff. [Map] [Symbol] *On the side of a garage next to the cliff-edge attached to the Lunar Junction building. [Map] [Symbol] *On a small outpost near the center of the map housing the "Bullets Etc." vendor. On the outside wall facing south. [Map] [Symbol] Tycho's Ribs *Inside of the Mario Easter Egg, use the first pipe to the left to jump up to the floating brick, onto the platform. Jump to the opposing platform then look to the left. The vault symbol is on the wall. [Map] [Symbol] *The vault symbol is at the ground level of the pedestal, behind Z8N-TP. [Map] [Symbol] Veins of Helios * After exiting the airlock, turn left and follow the edge of the platform. The vault symbol is on the wall on the left. [Symbol] [Map] * At the large chute, down one floor to the room with Boil Workers, the symbol is on the wall. [Symbol] [Map] * At the large chute, drop down two floors to the room with Lost Legion Marines, there is an exit in this room leading to a balcony. A platform will be moving back and forth to edge of the balcony. Ride the platform and jump on to the walkway north of where it stops, the symbol is on the support beam to the right. [Map] [Symbol] * At the northern part of the top of the building west of the southern entrance of the central maintenance airlock, the vault symbol is on the north side of what looks like an exhaust fan. [Symbol] [Map] * As you face airlock 3 from the areas with plasma regulators, the symbol is clearly visible on the wall to the right. It can be reached by going to airlock 3, jumping onto the pipes nearby, then onto a narrow wall ledge, then carefully following that ledge around the corner and then to the symbol. [Map] [Symbol] Vorago Solitude * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * References ru:Культ Хранилища (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) Category:Article stubs Category:Articles Under Construction